Lexi Spanks Anais
by damntohell
Summary: Lexi shows her little sis some though love.


It was a nice, sunny afternoon in Elmore. Lexi was at the park with her younger sister Anais. Lexi watched as Anais played in the sand box.

"Hey Lexi?" Anais asked.

"What is it?" Lexi Asked.

"I'm going to go explore the park a little" Anais said.

"Not unless i come with you" Lexi said.

"Why cant I explore by myself?" Anais asked.

"Cause a 4 year old shouldnt explore the park buy herself" Lexi explained.

"I'll be fine" Anais insisted.

"i said no" Lexi said in a annoyed tone.

"Fine" Anais said then thought of something.

"We can play hide and seek" Anais suggested.

"Yeah, so I can count while you go explore the park instead of hiding? Nice try" Lexi said giving i know what your up to kind of smirk.

"Fine. You hide, I count" Anais said.

"I guess thats okay" Lexi said thinking it over.

"Great, go hide and i'll count" Anais said putting her hands over her eyes while Lexi hid.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Anais count.

"Where to hid?" Lexi asked herself then found a great hiding spot.

"Up in a tree, of course" Lexi said and climb the tree and hid in its leaves.

"...8, 9, 10. Ready or not her I come" Anais said and looked around for a few minutes but didnt find Lexi.

"Good. Now that shes hiding, I can go exploring" Anais said then went to go explore.

(40 Minutes later)

Lexi was asleep in the tree. we she turn over she feel out of the tree and on her head.

"Ow, that hurt" Lexi said getting up.

"How long have i been put for?" Lexi asked herself then looked at her watch.

"40 minues?" Lexi said shocked.

"As Anais been looking for me that long?" Lexi said then looked around and saw Anais wasnt there.

"Wonder were she is?" Lexi asked then decided to look around the whole small area of the park she and her sister were playing in, but couldnt find her.

"Okay, now i'm getting worried" Lexi said worrying were Anais is.

"Hi Lexi" a girl said and Lexi turn around to see it was Penny.

"Oh hi Penny" Lexi said nervous.

"You okay?" Penny asked concerned.

"I cant find Anais" Lexi said scared now.

"Oh shes on the other side of the park" Penny said. Lexi was confused.

"How do you know that?" Lexi asked.

"I ran into her not too long ago. She said she was exploring" Penny said. It didnt take long for Lexi to put the pieces together and find out Anais went exploring when she told her not to.

"Thanks Penny" Lexi said annoyed then went to the other side of the park to find her sister, which was easy since Penny was kind enough to tell her were she saw Anais last.

"Okay, if what peeny said is true then i should find Anais over here somewhere" Lexi said. she looked around for a minute or 2 before spotting her sister.

"Found you" Lexi said then went up behind Anais and tapped her shoulder. Anais turned around and almost wet herself.

"Oh...Hi Lexi" Anais said nervous.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to come her without me" Lexi scolded.

"Well i wanted to come by myself" Anais said.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Because I can take care of myself and shouldnt have to be with you like an escort" Anais explained.

"Okay, 2 things Anais" Lexi said annoyed.

"1, no matter how smart you are, your still only 4, so there are still places you should go by yourself. 2, no mater what you want to do i'm your big sis and what i say goes" Lexi explained. Anais just made a hpmh sound.

"Anais I was really worried about you" Lexi said.

"Well thats not my fault, I mean its not like i told you to worry about me now did i?" Anais asked annoyed. Lexi could believe Anais just said all that.

"Thats it young lady" Lexi said taking Anais by the hand and bring her over to a park bench.

"Lexi, what are you going to do?" Anais asked scared.

"You were very naughty not listening to your big sister, so now your getting a spanking" Lexi explained. Anais eyes went wide.

"No. You wouldnt" Anais said trying free herself from her sisters grip.

"I will, and I am" Lexi said now at the bench.

"But were in public" Anais protested.

"Dont worry, theres no one around cause the parks going to close soon" Lexi said sitting down then picked Anais up.

"Please lets talk about this" Anais pleaded.

"Not after what you said" Lexi said laying her sis across her lap and put her and on her back to hold her down.

"What did I say?" Anais asked confused, but before she could get an answer Lexi started spanking her.

"Ow, that hurts" Anais said as her sister continued to spank her.

"It should" Lexi scolded still spanking. Anais tried her hardest not to cry, but being 4 it was to much for her. after 2 or 3 more slaps, she finally broke down

"Waaaaah" Anais cried unable to stand it anymore.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Lexi asked Anais.

"Cause I did do as i was told and tricked you" Anais said want the spanking to end.

"That true, but its also because of that you said" Lexi said which confused Anais.

"What did i say?" Anais asked still crying.

"That crap about it not being my fault for worrying about because you didnt ask me to" Lexi said angry

"How dare you think i need your permission to worry about you. Your my sister, so of course i worry about you. And the thought of never seeing again scared me so much" Lexi explained sad a little while still spank her sis. What she just said made Anais think for a minute.

"_I...Worried her?"_ Anais thought to herself then sobbed more, but not cause of the spanking, but because she hurt her sister like that.

"Oh lexi, i'm sorry. I didnt mean to worry you" Anais cried feeling guilty. Lexi could tell Anais was being sincere, so after a few more slaps, stopped and brought Anais in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Anais cried.

"Its alright Anais, i just dont want you to scare me like that again" Lexi said letting Anais bury her face in her chest.

"I love you big sister" Anais said calming down

"I love you to kiddo" Lexi said smiling.

The End.


End file.
